Storm
Storm is a young electric dragon from the now non-existent clan known as the Shock Clan, who were all but wiped out by a raiding party under the orders of the Shadow Queen herself. Storm is the sole survivor of this attack, and has paid a heavy price for his escape. Now with dozens of cuts, bites, and two broken wings Storm has became a cripple and may never fly again. Despite this unfortunate turn in his life Storm trains fiercely with a hope of on day becoming a member of Lumera's elite warriors and to protect others from the fate that his clan befell. He along with two other hatchlings Stem, and Fireball train together and have formed a small band of fighters which has gained new followers. Storm knows that he may never take to the sky again but he is still alive and able to fight, and that is good enough for him. Storm belongs to Reshiramandsuicune Physical Description A young male Thunder Dragon, he is a deep black in coloration, much like storm clouds. However, his wings and horns slowly fade into the color silver. His chest plates are squares in shape and have diamond spikes the protrude outwards, they are also silver in color. His claws are black as well and he has four digits in the front and three in the back. He has small spikes that run down the length of his spine to his tail, his tail ends in a spade shape. He also has spikes that run down the sides of his body from his head to his tail. He has large spike like eyebrows, and primary and secondary horns. His primaries go diagonally upwards and jut back, his secondaries jut diagonally upwards. He has multiple scars all over his body which was a result of a tussle with a full grown shadow dragon that found him during the raid. He has a cut under his head and claw marks over the front of his chest, he also has a bite mark on his left front leg. These are not the only things he received from that shadow dragon, said shadow dragon broke both of Storm's wings, his right front paw, and sprained his neck. Thus Storm has large casts on those areas. Elemental Abilities Being a Thunder Dragon means that Storm will be able to harness the power of electricity and bend it to his will. ''Static Shock: ''Storm charges his power by attracting electrons and static from the air around him, making him negatively charged. The strong negative electric field he emits affects the protons and electrons of his foes inducing a positive charge on them. When he is done charging Storm bristles his scales and focuses all of the electricity to one point of his body, his head. Once this is completed he opens his mouth and fires a ball of static electricity that is attracted to his enemy, that way they cannot avoid it. One the attack makes contacts the enemy is zap fried with volts of electricity. Personality Storm is strong and fast, despite his dual broken wings. He is very proud of his heritage and carries the memory of his fallen clan close to his heart. He is extremely kind hearted and is known as a defender of hatchlings from training yard bullies. He cannot stand unjustified acts against others and will hardly stand around and watch them unfold. He is quick with his actions on the training field and strong with his attacks using his natural speed. His high intelligence enables him to make quick and accurate decisions, a trait known exclusively to the lost Shock clan dragons. He is also very loyal and has a great sense of judgement. Bio Storm was born in the large spires of the Shock Clan's fortress. A fortress of black spires that pierced the storm clouds above the city (the sky is always filled with storm clouds). This fortress was located in a crevice high in the mountains of the Himalayas (fortress looks like the one in concurrent skies). There Storm, along with other hatchlings his age, played around the storm crystals and black metallic buildings that surrounded the fortress. He lived a normal life but always enjoyed training, as his mom and dad would always tell him stories about the great dragons of the elusive Team Light. Wanting ever so much to become one of them Storm trained day in and day out, sometimes forgetting to even come home on time. Eventually Storm became known as one of the strongest hatchlings that the citadel had ever seen and was already reserved a spot as a royal guard once he reached the proper age. Many of the other hatchlings marveled at his strength and looked up to him, while other stood back in the shadows eyes glistening with envy. Storm was also a great justice keeper and was renowned for being able to hold fair "trials" when it came to missing twos or food pouches. He also was a playground defender as he was well known for going after bullies and chasing them down, sometimes he even frightened them so badly that they fled the playground and never ever came back. When Storm was 19 years of age the Battle for the Well of Allsparks was taking place on Cybertron and it was also the time when Lumera achieved her Divine Light Form. When news reached the Citadel that she has not only done this, but totally eviscerated Unicron, wiped out 3.5/4 of Shadowsa's army, and nearly mortally wounded said Shadow Queen, a large party was thrown in honor of this achievement. However, during the celebration news reached the citadel that Lumera had gone unconscious and seemed as if she was not waking up, and as a result the party was immediately stopped.Storm along with the other hatchlings were very distraught about learning this and along with their parents fell into a mourning state. Storm, frustrated that even after all Lumera did Shadowsa still lived and Lumera was unconscious, began to train even harder in order to become tough enough to kill every shadow dragon out there........he wouldn't have long to wait until his chance came. When Storm had just turned 20 news of Lumera's awakening and slow but inevitable recovery had reached the clan and another more vibrant festival was held in honor of this momentous occasion. Unbeknownst to this clan Shadowsa, in an act of murderous revenge against Lumera, issued an attack on the citadel in utter secrecy. Sadly the attack happened during the festivities thus many dragons were caught off guard and slain right then and there. Storm, along with his friends, mom and dad, fled for the inner part of the fortress to arm themselves for battle, though none of Storm's friends made it there. He was unable to do anything as he watched shadow dragons pick off his friends one by one, when he finally reached the inner parts of the fortress he tried to dawn dragon armor in order to go out and fight, but he was stopped by his father who told him to wait in the inner sanctum. Storm, however, did not listen and jumped up to a window in order to see his father fight, but was greeted with only horror, his father and the other warriors were quickly over run by shadow dragons and slain. In a rush of anger Storm used his Static Shock attack and fried the shadow dragon who offed his dad, but this only got the attention of others who saw the open window as an easier entrance point than the steal door (they would have found it even if Storm didn't shoot at them). Scared out of his life Storm ran to his mama who rushed him to the gates of the inner sanctum and she was quickly tripped by a shadow dragon. She then decided to toss her son into the closing gates to save him, and as Storm was spiraling forward he could hear the terrifying screams of his dying mother. However, not even the inner sanctum could protect Storm and the others for very long. The shadow dragons eventually got in and Storm was pushed through and escape hatch by an older dragon, he slid down it and out into the outskirts of the surrounding city, which was full of dead bodies. Though there were no shadow dragons to be seen and Storm, despite going against his own ideals, snuck off in an attempt to escape. Though a shadow dragon eventually caught him thus Storm choose to fight him off, which resulted in a terrible beating and the many wounds which he carries today. Just as the shadow dragon was about to finish him off a burst of Bluefire engulfed the evil beast turning him to ashes, and in his place an angelic blue feathered dragoness stood. The dragoness then picked him up and carried him to the City of Light, and on the way Storm found out all that had been going on in Team Light, though he was dazed during this discussion. When he finally came to his senses Storm found himself in the midst of Team light and quite literally freaked out when finding that he had landed in his dream place. His enthusiasm attracted the attention of the benevolent, yet weak, Light Queen, Lumera. She told everything that had happened at his home and offered him a place to stay in the city, to which he agreed as he felt this is what his parents would have wanted. Gallery Storm.png Trivia * He is based off of a stuffed dragon plush. * Years ago Storm was originally planned to have been one of Lumera's 15+ children sharing representation of the Electricity element with his golden sister Sunshine. That idea was abandoned later on when Lumera was planned to be barren. (Though 3rd grade drawings of this still exists) Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Civilians